Explosive ordnance by its nature presents dangers in storage and handling. Thus, while ordnance of higher yield may be necessary depending on the mission, such higher yielding ordnance increases the hazards associated with such ordnance. It is desired to increase the yield of ordnance, or other explosive devices, without increasing, and maybe even by decreasing the hazard associated therewith.